


Stupid Everything, but Especially Potter

by LissyStage



Series: One Day at a Time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: dracoharry100, Community: hd_fluff, Crack, Dubcon Cuddling, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Slash, Snow, Swearing, irritation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is certain that it is bloody, stupid Potter's fault. Harry, however, feels distinctly different.</p><p>Written for dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Everything, but Especially Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Prompt: Written for dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge 2013 (#1, In a snowy forest), as well as hd_fluff's prompt #86 (Cuddling for warmth), the OTP Boot Camp (#43, Yelling), the Favorite Character Boot Camp (#47, Cold), the Favorite Era Boot Camp (#1, Warmth), and the Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp (#50, Incredulous).
> 
> Characters/Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy / FML!Draco and Irritable!Harry
> 
> Disclaimer: This work of fiction is in no way connected to the author of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Harry Potter is owned by her, various publishers including but not limited toBloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Warning(s): Swearing, idiocy, sorta crackish, and pre-slash.

"Stupid Potter, stupid Weasel, stupid Granger, stupid everything." Draco muttered angrily to himself, rubbing his gloved hands together for a better chance at warmth.

"Can you stop saying that," Potter snapped, "It's no one's fault but your own that we're stuck in this situation."

"If you had kept your mouth shut…"

"You were being a prat…"

"I am never a prat, you sodding git."

" _Dammit_ ," Potter yelled, "Just help me find those plants Snape wanted!"

"You can find that shite by yourself," Draco sniffed, eyes narrowed at a stubborn root. He kicked at it over and over, before finally slipping and falling on his back in the snow. His back and sides were soon soaked, and he whimpered at the depth of cold.

"Malfoy," Potter cried out. He bent over and forced the other teen up, casting a Warming Charm over him. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm pissed off, cold, and just cannot stand you."

"Nice to know that I'm loved," though Draco had his head ducked into his scarf, he could still feel Potter's eyes rolling, and he sniffed unhappily. That sniff soon turned into a full-blown sneeze, and he realised the Charm was wearing off.

"You aren't particularly skilled at those types, are you?"

"No, not really," Potter said, before putting his arms around Draco. Draco froze incredulously, arms at his sides.

"What are you doing?"

"Cuddling for warmth."

"Don't do that."

"You need it."

"No, I do not."

"Do you want to try and catch your death out here? Just fucking put your arms around me and cuddle!" Potter grumbled from the vicinity of Draco's shoulder.

The blond, despite himself, knew that if he didn't take advantage of this opportunity, he probably wouldn't ever get it again; thus, led to the awkward situation.

A few seconds later, the warmth created between their bodies started to sink in and Draco unconsciously sighed contently.

He felt the vibration of Potter's chest before he heard the chuckles, and tensed slightly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"This situation is hilarious."

"No, it isn't."

"Malfoy."

"What?"

"Just shut up."

And with that, Draco totally didn't enjoy this once-in-a-lifetime chance. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Silly Draco XD He knows he wuvs that hug!
> 
> And, yes, I seriously tagged "Dubcon Cuddling". I managed to find that :P


End file.
